Teenage Dream
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: Cat beams at you, and you can't help the little curve that finds its way to your lips. She just has that effect on you, and you can't explain it, but you like it. You like it a lot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam & Cat or the song Teenage Dream**

**A/N: I suggest you listen to the cover of Teenage Dream that's by Boyce Avenue. That's the one I'm using for this. I think it's better than the original, but whatever toots your horn. The parts in italics that's not Sam's thoughts are the singer singing the song.**

**Teenage Dream**

"Sam!" Cat comes running through the door, and you look up from where you're sitting. "Sam!" Cat hollers again as she runs to the counter and puts both hands down on it- face lit up, eyes shining.

"What is it?" You smile. Cat holds up a piece of paper she has in her hand.

"Look!" She says, shaking the paper. You stand up and walk over to her, taking the paper once you're close enough. The paper has a bunch of times on it and at the bottom are the words 'Opening Night!' You look back up at Cat.

"What is it?" You ask. Cat squeals and runs over to the side of the counter where you were standing and throws her arms around you. _Not a hugger,_ you think to yourself but refrain from speaking due to Cat's excitement.

"It's a schedule! I got the lead role in a musical!" She exclaims.

"That's awesome, kid!" You pat her back to let her know you were proud, and she lets go of you. "What's the musical?"

"Legally Blonde," she says, beaming. "I'm playing Elle Woods!"

"That's the perfect part for you." You say- you had seen the movie before, and Cat just seems to fit the role.

"You really think so?" Cat asks.

"Yeah, you'll be an awesome Elle Woods." You assure her, nudging her with your arm as you speak.

"Thanks," she smiles. "Will you come watch it?"

"Musicals aren't really my thing," Cat's face falls, and you instantly feel guilty for trying to tease her. "But," you quickly add. "For you, yeah, I'll be there." Cat beams at you, and you can't help the little curve that finds its way to your lips. She just has that effect on you, and you can't explain it, but you like it. You like it a lot.

* * *

You're on your way to Cat's musical when you start thinking about her again. That happens a lot lately. You think about the way she smiles when you say something funny, her cute dimples, and the way her arms just seem to _fit_ around you. You smile, and, as much as you hate to admit it, Cat Valentine has made her way into your heart and burrowed herself deep within it.

You come to a stop at a stop light and look to your right. There's a flower shop right next to you, and as soon as the light turns green, you steer your motorcycle into the parking lot. You walk inside and take in the smell of the shop. You hate girly things like this, but you know Cat would like it, so you look around. You don't know what to get, there are so many different types and colors- roses, lilacs, and tulips; reds, whites, and pinks. You're lost.

Something catches your eye, and you turn. Yellow. They remind you of the time Cat wore yellow, and you make your decision. You pick up a carnation of them and take them to counter at the front. You set them there and the lady smiles at you.

"Ah, the yellow tulip; how romantic!" She swoons.

"What?" You ask, confused.

"The yellow tulip," she repeats. "It means 'hopelessly in love'."

"Hopelessly in love?" You look at the flowers again. _Is that what I am? _You think. _Hopelessly in love?_

"So, who's the lucky man?" The woman asks as she rings you up. Her question catches you off guard, and you stutter.

"It's, um, not like that… I think." You feel your face heating up and you hand her the money.

"Well whatever it's like, I wish you luck." She's says with a wink.

"Thanks," you say offhandedly as you take the flowers and make your way to the exit. Once you get to your bike, you put the flowers in the secret compartment, and you head towards Cat's school.

When you get there, you grab the flowers and walk inside the building, Hollywood Arts it's called, taking note of the creative lockers inside. There are a few people standing around talking, but you don't know any of them obviously, so you stand by one of the lockers by yourself. You see a flash of red, and suddenly Cat is in your arms. She jumps back after you tell her you're not a hugger and giggles. She notices the flowers and gasps.

"Are these for me?" She asks, brown eyes twinkling. You smile and nod your head, holding them out to her. She takes them, and then kisses your cheek. You freeze- she's never done that before. You can feel the warmth from where her lips were and smile stupidly, unaware of what Cat's saying until she has you by the hand and is leading you off somewhere.

She takes you into the dressing room and sets the flowers on her desk. She turns to you and takes your hand again, and you barely register that she says she wants you to meet some people. You follow her as she takes you to a group of kids. There are two girls, one with pale skin and dark black hair, the other very tan with less darker hair. Cat tells you their names are Jade and Tori. You say hello to them, trying to act nice, even though the pale one, Jade, is sending you daggers with her eyes. Cat introduces the boys as Robbie, Beck, and Andre.

Cat starts talking, telling one of her stories about her brother, and you can tell everyone is cancelling her out- everyone except you. You're not sure why, but you're captivated by her, they way her eyes are lighting up, and her voice is getting higher and higher as she tells the story. You smile at her, and as she finishes her story, she catches your eye and smiles back.

And that's when you know. That's when you know that you are hopelessly in love with Cat Valentine.

Later, when you're being ushered out by an adult, you look back at her, you see something in her eyes- something you've never seen before- and you think to yourself that maybe, just maybe, she feels the same about you.

* * *

After the musical was over, you made your way back to the dressing room. Once you saw her, all the breath you had inside you suddenly left your body. She wasn't doing anything special, but the way she looked, how she held her head just a little higher, and how her face was lit up just… captivated you. You make your way over to her, picking up a napkin from a food table along the way. You come up behind her and hold the napkin in front of her.

"Will you sign this for me?" You ask her. Cat takes the napkin from her, smiling wide, and grabs a nearby pen, writing 'Cat Valentine' very neatly across the napkin. She hands the napkin back to you, and you say, "You did great tonight, Cat." She beams at you and jumps into your arms.

"Thank you!" She exclaims. She lets you go, and looks into your eyes. "And thank you for coming too," she says. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome, kid." You smile at her. "Now what do you say we get out of here and get some food?"

"Actually," she says, looking nervous. "There's a party, and I was thinking that maybe we could go together."

"Oh," you say. She looks at you, and you can see the hope in her eyes, and you knew you couldn't say no. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Yay!" She exclaims, beaming again. "I'll get my normal clothes on, and then we can go, okay?" You nod your head and leave the dressing rooms to stand in the hallway of her school.

The hallway is empty when you see Cat coming around the corner with the people she introduced you to earlier. Cat speeds in front of everyone and walks up to, the others following behind her. She smiles at you and as everyone else gets there, Jade asks Cat if she still wants to ride with her to the party. Cat shakes her head and tells her she wants to ride with you. You smile, and suddenly get the urge to grab her hand, so you do, and you lead her out to the motorcycle, leaving everyone else with a look of shock.

Cat climbs on the bike after you, and you almost lose yourself in the warmth of her body pressed up against yours. She tells you where you're going, and you follow her directions until you get to a nicely sized house. There are cars in the driveway, and on the street, and you find somewhere to park your bike. You hop off with ease, and then help Cat down, though only so you could have an excuse to touch her. You follow Cat inside the house; the first thing you notice is that there is an actual band playing for them. Cat turns to you and grabs both of your hands.

"Dance with me," she says as she pulls you to where everyone else is dancing. You aren't much of a dancer, never have been, but you move along with Cat anyway.

You don't know how long the two of you are out there, but you're both laughing and Cat is singing along to the songs. You're having fun, and it's like it's only you and Cat, and nobody else. You want the moment to last, but it doesn't because the music stopped playing and the singer was speaking.

"I'm sure all of you know this next song," he says. "But we're gonna slow it down for all you lovebirds out there." You look awkwardly at Cat, and start to leave the area where everyone is dancing. She grabs your hands again as a piano chord makes itself heard.

"Dance with me," She says again, quieter this time. You put one hand in hers, and another on her waist as the singer begins to sing.

_I think you're pretty  
Without any makeup on  
I think you're funny  
When you tell the punch line wrong_

You recognize the song as a slower, softer version of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_. You move to the beat of the song, and you faintly hear Cat humming the words.

_I knew you got me  
When you let your walls come down, down  
Before you met me, I was alright,  
But things were kind of heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

You smile at Cat when he sings that part, and she smiles back at you. You close your eyes and let the music move you and you feel Cat rest her head on your shoulder. You tilt your head, so that it's leaning on hers and you continue slowly moving around. As the song comes to a close, you open your eyes, and Cat slowly moves her head to face you. You look into each other's eyes, and you inch forward, just a little. You notice Cat's eyes flicker to your lips, and you do the same with yours. You move a tad closer, and you're just about to let your lips meet.

Cat jumps in surprise when the band begins a faster song, and the moment is over. Cat looks disappointed, and you're sure you do as well, but neither of you says anything until Cat asks if they can go home. You nod your head and lead her through the crowd of people back to your motorcycle outside. What almost happened lingers in the air, and you're not sure if you should say anything, so you don't, you just drive home without a word.

When you get home, both of you head to get ready for bed, still not talking. It's not that you didn't want to though; it's just that you didn't know what to say. It's when you're both lying in bed that Cat finally says something.

"I had fun tonight." She says, and you can feel her eyes on you.

"Me too." You agree, and you hope, you wish that she's talking about what almost happened. But you're not sure, so you don't elaborate, and neither does she. After a moment of silence, she speaks again.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Night, Cat." You close your eyes, and mentally kick yourself. You should have said something, you should have jumped out of your bed and taken her head in your hands and you should have kissed her. But you're a coward, so you didn't.

* * *

The next morning you wake up and you look around your room. Cat isn't in her bed, but it was a Saturday, and you could smell food. You got out of your bed and followed the smell into the kitchen. You see Cat, she's standing over the stove, and she hasn't noticed you. You walk up behind her and put your arms around her, resting your head on her shoulder. You feel her relax into you.

"Good morning," she says, you could feel her smiling. This was it. Last night, you were a coward, but this morning, you weren't going to be. You wouldn't allow yourself.

"Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy," you whisper the song from last night into her ear. "You brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, Valentine." You make sure to whisper that last line as if you were saying her last name. She turns around in your arms, and you lift your head up so you can face her. She stares into your eyes.

"Sam," she whispers. You lean in, slowly, watching how she reacts. You stop just before your lips are touching hers, and just like the night before, her eyes flicker to your lips. You bring your lips to hers, and you kiss her slowly. You feel her smile into your lips, and you do the same. You put everything into the kiss, everything you've been feeling for her, and she does the same to you.

And you think to yourself that sometimes you get annoyed with her; you don't care though because she's Cat and you're Sam, and that's just the way you are. That's just the way you want it to be because you love her, you love Cat Valentine. You love everything about her, and you're pretty certain she loves you too.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I'd just like to say that this is the first time that Sam and Cat have kissed in one of my stories, and I'm pretty proud of myself :) I'm puckelltine on tumblr if you want to give me follow. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
